


High School!AU//TFA (Star Wars)

by threecheersforsweetstarwars



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I Don't Even Know, Multi, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersforsweetstarwars/pseuds/threecheersforsweetstarwars
Summary: Just some headcanons I wrote a couple of hours ago when I was bored. Not the best but im not mad at them ??? hope yall enjoy!





	

Star Wars: TFA modern highschool!AU (characteristcs/headcanons for main characters)  
-Rey:  
-Kylo’s adoptive sister.  
-Loves running and she is in the school’s running team.  
-Used to be homeschooled because she wasnt really fond with going to an actual highschool bc she’s never been with another teenagers besides Kylo, so it’s her first year in a school.  
-Most people made fun of her the frist couple of days, but they’ve learnt not to mess with her.  
-Always wears sweatpants.  
-Loves beige/grey/blue-ish tones.  
-Loves her friends Finn and Poe.  
-She’s incredibly artsy and loves painting and drawing.  
-Loves girls (I mean it, she l o v e s girls.)  
-Low-key was a crush on Poe’s cute and smart cousin, Jessika.  
-Literally knows nothing about her real parents.  
-Loves her adoptive parents, Han and Leia, and really admires them.  
-Loves her blue acoustic guitar and wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

-Poe:  
-The nicest guy you’ll ever meet.  
-He really likes mechanics and he is amazing at repairing things.  
-He loves piloting and airplane mechanics with a burning passion.  
-His mom is a retired airforce pilot and his dad is a war veteran who own a car repair shop.  
-He works at the car repair shop part time and he’s the only one (besides Rey) who can touch/repair Han’s mythic van, the millennium falcon.  
-He’s the quarterback and the best player in the whole football team.  
-You’d expect him to be arrogant af but he is literally the nicest person alive and makes his best to make everyone feel loved and validated.  
-Really gay !!!! (and when i say really believe me, he loves guys)  
-Has the biggest crush on his friend Finn.  
-Loves earthy colors, but also loves the colors white and  
orange, which are the school’s colors.  
-His most prized/loved possession is his dog, BB8  
-Has amazing grades

Finn:  
-Looks intimidating but he’s actually a cinnamon roll  
-Always wears black and white and he’s always a slut for adidas.  
-Loves running and joined the running team alongside Rey. He also goes to the gym almost everyday after school with Poe.  
-Loves dancing.  
-Socially awkward king.  
-He finds it physically impossible to lie.  
-A true bisexual icon.  
-His parents died in a shooting when he was a baby, now he lives with his grandma, a little old lady called Maz.  
-Has a huge crush on his friend Poe.  
-He used to go to another highschool but he was bullied really badly and started classes at the same time Rey did, that’s why they’re so close.  
-Sometimes paints his nails.  
-He has Poe’s old school bomber jacket he once gave him when he was walking home alone on a really cold day.  
-Super smart and humble.

-Kylo:  
-Han and Leia’s biological son; Rey’s adoptive brother.  
-Only wears black clothes.  
-Low(high)-key emo.  
-Writes dark poetry and keeps sketchbooks full of obscure drawings.  
-Has a soft spot but hates admiting it.  
-Really loves his dead grandfather for some fucking reason.  
-He despices Hux, but he’s one Phasma’s bestfriends, so he’s obligated to hang out with him.  
-Has a tough realtionship with Han, that’s why he doesn’t like being called by his real name.  
-His real name is Ben Solo, but he changed it to Kylo Ren because of that (also, Phasma and Hux have really cool names so he kinda felt left out.)  
-He loves playing the guitar, but he also knows how to play the drums, the bass and the ukelele.  
-He loves his bright red fender guitar with his life.  
-Super pansexual, but he’s not really into dating rn (also, nobody really pays attention to him so)  
-bad af in sports.  
-has many tattoos and wants to become a tattoo artist.  
Phasma:  
-Really intimidating.  
-She emancipated from her parents.  
-Loves boxing and she trains everyday after school.  
-Really into indie music and works in a trendy bar as a bartender.  
-Sunglasses indoors.  
-Loves silver accesories and piercings (she’s covered in them)  
-Has some tattoos and also wants to be a tattoo artist.  
-Amazing at sports.  
-Asexual af.  
-Never wears her coat on both arms, she only wears one sleeve for some fucking reason.  
-Loves comicbooks.  
-She usually wears black/grey/dark green colors.  
-Her only friends are Kylo, the weird emo kid, and Hux, the snobby asshole.  
-Really smart and has quite good grades.  
-Sometimes wears beanies.

Hux:  
-His parents are L O A D E D.  
-He always has a cardingan on.  
-Even tho he’s really educated and posh, he loves tattoos and has a full sleeve and wants to be a tattoo artist like his friends.  
-Can’t stand Kylo, but loves Phasma, so he tries to tolerate him.  
-His cat’s name is Millicent and he fucking loves her.  
-He doesnt speak, he S C R E A M S.  
-Honest and sometimes really mean.  
-Lives in a big ass house.  
-Wears super tight brown jeans, rolled up at the ankles.  
-Always carrying a starbucks cup everywhere he goes.  
-Wears contact lenses bc he hates his glasses.  
-Has a typewriter and sometimes writes really cool stories tbh.  
-Loves jazz, classical music and a little bit of indie.  
-Always wears browns and beiges.  
-Sassy af.  
-Really demisexual.

Jessika:  
-Poe’s cousin.  
-She lives with Poe since she was really young because her parents are still in the army.  
-Shares her passion for piloting and planes with Poe.  
-Really good at basketball and she’s the captain of the team.  
-She’s the head of the math’s club.  
-Plays the piano.  
-Loves wearing beanies.  
-Wears blue-ish colors and also really likes the school colors, orange and white.  
-Really good at cooking.  
-Huge lesbian.  
-Has a crush on one of her’s and Poe’s bestfriends, Rey.  
-Loves 80’s music and movies.  
-Huge Broadway lover.  
-She also works at the car repair shop.  
-Loves video games with a burning passion.

 

General Headcanons of things they do and that shit:  
• Kylo tends to put his hair in a bun when the weather is hot and it looks fucking gr8 tbh  
• Whenever Finn and Poe go to the gym after school Poe cant help but stare at Finn bc damn is that boy looks pretty when he’s sweating and panting.  
• Poe likes to wear shorts to the gym and Finn likes to wear sweatpants.  
• Hux talks to Millicent and asks her for advice, then he remembers she’s a cat and stops talking.  
• Kylo loves capuccinos.  
• Jess loves milkshakes.  
• Phasma is always a slut for sprite.  
• Rey really likes starwberry ice cream.  
• Poe loves beer, but rarely drinks it.  
• Finn doesnt really like alcohol.  
• Hux loves milk.  
• Rey, Finn, Poe and Jess hang out on the weekends at Poe and Jess’ house and play video games and go for bike rides.  
• Poe loves to play the guitar and he’s trying to teach Finn.  
• Rey and Jess know Poe and Finn really like eachother.  
• Poe and Finn know Jess and Rey really like eachother.  
• Phasma and Kylo ride motorbikes and they have really cool helmets they designed (Phasma’s is silver with hints of black and red and Kylo’s is black with a little bit of silver.)  
• Hux doesn’t really like big motorbikes like Phasma and Kylo do, so he rides a grey scooter with little designs in silver.  
• Leia loves Poe, Finn and Jess and would love to see Kylo hang out with them because they are super nice and possitive and Kylo really needs that.  
• Rey loves drawing Jess, and Jess loves posing for her and then seeing the wonderful masterpieces Rey creates.  
• Finn wants to take ballet classes but he’s really self-concious  
• Finn tells Poe about it and Poe encourages him and goes to every single show.  
• Whenever there’s a football game at school Jess, Finn and Rey always go to support Poe and they put on the school’s football shirt and paint their faces and Finn uses the bomber jacket Poe gave him.  
• Kylo, Phasma and Hux also go to the games, but they dont dress up or anything. Kylo and Hux dont really enjoy it, the one who loves it is Phasma bc she loves seeing people hit eachother.  
• Phasma loves Millicent and Kylo hates her because he is allergic to cats.  
• When Poe injured his leg and had to use crutches Finn carried his books until he was able to do it himself.  
• Jess has seepovers at Rey’s and the both put on Taylor Swift really loud and scream the lyrics to her songs. Kylo groans and locks himself in his room with his earphones blasting Black Veil Brides.  
• Jess shows everyone her favourite musical, Heathers and everyone loves it.  
• Poe and Finn like wearing their bomber jackets and lip syincing to Blue because they find it really funny (and Rey and Jess dont disagree)  
• At first Maz thinks Finn is dating/likes Rey, but then she notices how he acts around Poe and she is 100% sure his grandson has fallen head over heels for his handsome bestfriend (she is right)


End file.
